Snow White
by AMGerm Rocks
Summary: You all heard about the story Snow White, and have you ever wondered if she was real?. Well, Kanade and Hibiki did.


YOH, everyone!. This is my first Blood+ fic, so hope you don't hate it!.

SNOW WHITE.

Author: AMGerm Rocks.

Character(s): Saya, Haji, Kanade, Hibiki.

Pairs: Saya/Haji (My favorite couple).

Genre: Humor.

Rated: T (Just for sure).

Type: One shot.

Summary: You all heard about the story Snow White, and have you ever wondered if she was real?. Well, Kanade and Hibiki did.

- aaa. - Character's words.

"aaa". - Character's thoughts.

XXXXXX

SNOW WHITE.

On the bed, here sleep a 16 pretty girl with short dark hair. Well, 16 if you just happen don't know about her real identity. No, she is not a god or an old actress who had a cosmetic surgery. She is a chiropteran, a vampire kind, a Queen in fact. And her name is Saya Otonashi, a "normal" girl with the age over 170. A girl had got married last year with a hot husband named Haji. And as his wife, Haji is not exactly human, he is a chiropteran, a chevalier.

So as Saya sleeps, because she is really really really reaallyyy tired after a "special" night with her husband for their first anniversary, shouts and sounds of running can be heard.

- Aunt Saya!. - Two identical girls bangs in her room without knocking, and for that sometimes they almost catch their aunt's and uncle's "activities" if not for his superman speed.

- Aunt Saya!. - The girl with red brown eyes jumps on her aunt, because who cares if she is sleeping, her and her sister's problem is MUCH bigger.

- Uhmm?. - Saya moans lightly, and opens her eyes. Well, that the end of the "newly" wed couple's plan for rest of the week. Hey, don't judge them!. They've just got married after like what… CENTURIES!.

- What is it, Kanade?. - She slowly crawling up, and gently tries to push Kanede a little so she could get the sheet to cover all the rest of her body.

Thanks god, that she didn't show some "certain places" before their very young eyes. She means they are just 7, and 7s are darn curious. She doesn't want to risk her life, and explains the story about "birds and bees" for them. Hey, this is the life she almost lost if not for Haji's so much emotional confession. And believe her, maybe that was the last time Saya would heard such a thing from him. So yeah, you guess right!. The one who said the proposal first is the heroine. Therefore, nature about a woman's body is Kai's job. A perfect punishment for him for letting their cuteness won over and had to take them home so early. Yes, Saya notes to herself: "Kill Kai by telling him the twins asked about **_that_**".

Well, Kai is her adopted brother, and for his dear sister and brother's in-law sake, or should I say more like his sake, he had to take the girls to David's home for a couple weeks to avoid some noises that a lone man like him never, ever EVER wants to hear.

- Aunt Saya… - The little girl with deep blue eyes shyly says as she walks to edge of the bed and sits down.

- Big sister and Hibiki want to know something…. And it's hard to say.

"Oh My GOD!". Saya wants to kick herself for being SO evil a few moments ago. Don't tell her what she was planning to use to torture her brother have changed it's direction and stabbed her in the back.

"Oh why you little…. Traitor!". She feels so foolish for cursing the "innocent" thing, but that is all she can do.

- We have a story that need you explain to us, aunt Saya!. - Kanade said.

And heard the word "story", Saya wishes she had that stone face of her husband as well for she knew her own must be out of color.

- Wht… what… what is it?. - Where is Kai when she needs him?.

- Is Snow White really not exist?. - Hibiki asks, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Look at her sad cute face, Saya couldn't help but sad too. Her fear is completely gone now, and she would do whatever for seeing her nieces' smile again. They are just so cute!. "Oh, maybe I'm a wimp as Kai now".

- Who said that to you?. - Saya hugs both her nieces and asks.

- Tony!. - Kanade says and man she looks angry.

Tony is a 6 and half year old boy, and yes he is the son of the man who "crushes every little girl's dream", David. Like father like son, and that's why his name is Tony, "Sto-ny".

- Oh, well Snow White is…. - Saya struggles to give them the answer for she doesn't want to be the woman who "crushes every little girl's dream" like The Rock in "Tooth Fairy". That would be the worst crime she would ever done!.

As she was having a war with herself, her husband opens the bath room door and step in, wearing nothing but a pink bath rope. The color when a man lets his wife decides everything.

His hair is dipping wet from the shower so he lets it loose on his shoulders. And his lips looks red for being swollen after last "night" with his lovely wife, that also the reason why he dressed in the rope at the first place.

The moment Kanade and Hibiki see him, they yell:

- SNOW WHITE!.

The end.

XXXXXX

So, what do you think?. Give me a review, please!.


End file.
